Sweet Enigma
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: REWRITE. A new family just moved into Forks and there's nothing ordinary about them because humans shouldn't be so beautiful. Edward finds himself infatuated with the green-eyed Harrison Black; he never thought someone could smell so sweet. EC/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Enigma**

--------------------------------

A new family just moved into Forks. There's nothing ordinary about them because humans shouldn't be so beautiful. Edward finds himself infatuated with the remarkable green-eyed Harrison Black. He never thought someone could smell so sweet. Twilight Xover, EC/HP

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Edward Cullen/Harry Potter  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance and Supernatural  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, homoerotic content**  
Disclaimer**** 1****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer**** 2****: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephanie Meyer, various publishers including but not limited to Little, Brown and Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **No one yet. Although anyone interested could PM me.  
**A/N: **There are some paragraphs extracted from the original text so credits to Stephanie Meyer on those parts. Updates will be relatively slow because I am currently revising for my final exams that are in this coming May.

--------------------------------

I: The Blacks

The roar of a powerful engine cut through the relative peace of Forks High School's car park. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared. The second term of school just started and new students were nearly unheard of.

A gorgeous black and silver bike came into sight.

The spectators admired the work of art and the leather-clad rider straddling the black leather seat. The owner of the motorcycle was obviously male with the toned chest, arms and long legs. Everyone waited with baited breath for him to remove the black helmet.

The rider shut off the engine and got off the Yamaha YZF-R1. When he took off his jacket and helmet, everybody's breath was stolen. The newcomer was _beautiful_.

Vivid verdant eyes stared out from a perfectly proportioned face as the mysterious young man surveyed his new surroundings. The dark-haired teenager was exotic with his startling eyes, flawless pale skin and lithe physique that was not overly tall. Dressed in black jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt, the newcomer emanated overwhelming almost feminine appeal but he was empathically masculine with the long stride and powerful aura. When he slung his bag over his shoulder, even the simple gesture seemed stylish.

Suddenly three more new vehicles came into the scene and parked beside the bike. Nobody could tear their eyes away from the expensive cars. The door of the sleek black Ferrari F430 opened to reveal another Adonis, this time tall, platinum blonde and aristocratic.

Chin-length stylishly cropped white blond locks framed a face that belonged to a billboard model as icy silver eyes, hidden behind a pair of sleek titanium framed spectacles that rested on the bridge of a straight nose, swept the vicinity. A silver piercing on the left ear glinted in the sunlight; the teenager was the picture of elegance in black jeans and a grey turtleneck cashmere sweater. He was joined by a similar looking blonde companion who stood out with her eccentric accessories that included dangling carrot top earrings, a weird necklace and a pencil behind her right ear, but it didn't diminish her ethereal beauty.

The staring crowd saw two gorgeous young women coming out from the aqua blue Porsche Boxster S convertible. The curvaceous brunette, the taller of the two, had a healthy tan, intelligent chocolate eyes and a pretty heart-shaped face; she was dressed in a red satin blouse and a black skirt that reached mid-thigh and showcased her enviously long legs. She was accompanied by a petite redhead who turned heads in a cute azure spaghetti strap dress and with her sparkling amber eyes and delicate elfin features.

The group of newcomers was completed by one more addition who owned the impressive Red Rock Commander Jeep. An impressively towering teenaged boy with hair the colour of blood and midnight blue eyes joined the girls. He was dressed simply in jeans and a muscle tee but just like the rest of his family, the simple get-up merely served to enhance his empathic attractiveness and well-muscled physique.

They seemed to be unaffected by the staring at all as they made their way to the school's entrance. Together, the six teenagers made a stunningly beautiful portrait. Many noticed a similar black bracelet around each of the six's right wrist and the same set of platinum rings around their right thumb and middle finger. They were obviously related one way or another. When the door closed behind them, the allure snapped and the whispers grew.

"_Oh my god, did you see them? They're so hot!" _

"_You think they're single?"_

"_I bet they're like the Cullens, arrogant and snooty."_

"_Holy, the blond guy was amazingly handsome!" _

"_Those eyes are really so dreamy…"_

"_Check out those girls, man. They're so damned hot."_

"_They're just like the Cullens, all so beautiful…"_

--------------------------------

I, not for the first time, wished that I had better control of my ability to read other people's minds. Even though I didn't care for much, I was, however, intrigued by the news of the six new students and that they were apparently on par with my family. I haven't seen any of the Blacks yet but it was now lunch time.

As always, my siblings and I drew a lot of attention when we entered the cafeteria and sat at our usual table.

_Edward's so just handsome…I wish he would just look over here… _I cringed inwardly, _Rosaline is such a bitch!_

I tried to muffle my chuckle and raised an eyebrow, I was then continued to be assaulted by the constant streams of consciousness. I really wish that they could shut up but it was useless imploring.

_I don't get it, why are they so special?_

I sighed mentally, if only they knew…

_Man, it's not fair._

It sure as hell isn't when you aren't exactly human. Humans really don't know how to treasure anything. Then the doors of the cafeteria opened to admit the six students the entire school has been talking about. The thoughts of the students took off on a different tangent.

_Wow, they're really good looking._

_I wonder if anyone of them is available…_

_Damn, that guy is so hot._

I had to acknowledge that the six made a good-lfooking picture. Suddenly, my gaze zeroed into the black-haired boy in the middle. The other boy was gorgeous, that was the only word for it, with his striking green eyes and flawless features. Sure, the other siblings were attractive in their own rights but that particular boy just stood out.

_Brother dear, why are you staring?_

Alice's mischievous voice rang in his head as the pixie-like vampire's golden eyes glittered playfully. Spiky black hair and sparkling topaz eyes entered my peripherial vision. I snapped out of my trance and glared at Alice.

_They are rather beautiful; I give you that but that one in the middle…_

I can't help it but to get a foreboding feeling. The sparkle in her eyes grew distinctively more devious, I'd blush if I could but I couldn't so I settled for some more glaring. Alice put up both hands in a yielding gesture but smiled knowingly.

I hated her sometimes.

The sextet sat in an empty table and all of them took out pre-packed lunches that looked like something coming fresh out of an expensive restaurant's menu. Their body language screamed exclusivity, just like us. I figured that they wouldn't appreciate any intrusions unless they made the first initiative to converse with others.

However, some weren't smart enough to read blatant body language.

Jessica made her way to the table and sat herself down without waiting for an invitation. By the looks of the blond, her presence was clearly unwelcomed but a glance from his green eyed brother silenced him. I raised an eyebrow.

_Gosh, he's so hot and his green eyes are so beautiful, maybe I'll stand a chance… _Jessica was practically shouting her thoughts due to her inner excitement, I cringed once more.

I watched the six interact with the intruder. The green eyed boy, from what I could hear from my schoolmates' thoughts, was Harrison and liked to be called Harry. An ordinary name for someone so extraordinary…

I saw him smile genially and my breath was taken away, and so was Jessica. _Oh my god! He smiled at me, he looks so good! _I shuddered but continued observing and listening into the conversation.

The topic of conversation touched upon us and even my siblings started paying more attention. Alice looked just like the cat that swallowed a canary whole while Jasper looked on with slight amusement at his wife's antics.

"Oh, that's Edward and Emmett Cullen over there, they are the dark haired ones, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale; those two are twins. The one on the left of Edward is Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Harry just pretended to be interested but he was listening, "They are very good looking," I heard him comment casually and Jessica giggled, agreeing with a series of eager nods. His siblings just looked on with disinterest and annoyance.

"They're all together though, like together together – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together. They're the foster children of Dr. Cullen and his wife." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town; I frowned but couldn't care less. I was used to it and nothing as simple as gossip could affect us anyways.

"So? I think that's really good and nice of them to take care of tall those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Harry's voice had a bit of ire infused in it and his beautiful eyes darkened slightly.

"I guess so," the girl was taken aback but she ploughed on, "I think Missus Cullen can't have any kids, though."

I felt a stab of anger, how dare the stupid human bitch talk about our mother like that? By the looks of the expressions on my siblings' faces, they agreed with me and then came Harry's shocking reaction.

"I think that it's _none of your business_." His green eyes smoldered with anger, "We _don't_ tolerate gossip, so I'm asking you to leave."

His siblings looked at Jessica like she wasn't even worthy to be the scum beneath their shoes. The blond brother's gaze was the most effective; he managed to make it condescending, haughty and disapproving all at once. I could take some tips from him.

I likened Jessica's expression to a deer caught in headlights, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad."

Emerald eyes flashed angrily and I was captivated, "Yes, you did mean something. You meant to spread your meaningless and hurtful opinions about a loving family. I've said it before and I'll only say it one more time, _we don't tolerate gossip_. So please leave."

Chastised and embarrassed, Jessica fled the table. I looked on in wonder, how could a stranger defend us like that? I turned to my siblings and saw various degrees of gratitude; even Rosalie had a grudging glint of respect in her eyes. I could hear disconnected train of thoughts from his siblings but nothing substantial that I could make out clearly. They were interesting and after that, I tried to listen to his thoughts, trying to hear his true intentions.

But I couldn't hear a whisper.

Nothing.

I could hear nothing but silence from the place he was sitting. I felt a moment of unease.

This was nothing I'd ever encountered before. Was there something wrong with me? I felt exactly the same as I always did. Worried, I listened harder.

All the voices I'd been blocking were suddenly shouting in my head.

_Wonder what music he likes… maybe I could mention that new CD… _I reared back, Mike Newton was interested in him?

_So disgusting… you'd think he was famous or something… Even Edward Cullen's staring…_

_Awesome, finally someone has the guts to tell Jessica to fuck off! _

This boy looked more fragile than his siblings. His skin was so translucent it was hard to believe it offered him much defense from the outside world. I could feel the rhythmic pulse of blood through his veins but I should not concentrate on that. I was good at this life I'd chosen but I was just as thirsty as Jasper and there was no point in inviting temptation.

It was unbelievingly frustrating! There was nothing but silence from this exceptional human boy. I could hear nothing. Why?

"He's so adorable!" Alice beamed and clapped her hands, declaring and in the process interrupting my focus, "I can't wait to go shopping for him!"

I looked away from the boy with a sense of relief, I didn't want to continue to fail at this, it irritated me, and I didn't want to develop any interest in his hidden thoughts simply because they were hidden from me. No doubt, when I do decipher his thoughts– and I will do so – they would be just as petty and trivial as any human's thoughts.

It was not worth the effort would be expended to reach them.

--------------------------------

Harry fumed, how could this blonde bimbo talk about a family who was obviously very close-knit like that? It was utterly disrespectful and immature.

"I think that it's _none of your business_." He was so angry, "We _don't_ tolerate gossip, so I'm asking you to leave."

Alarm infused the chit's eyes, "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad."

The green-eyed teen narrowed his eyes and pinned the girl down with his powerful gaze. "Yes, you did mean something. You meant to spread your meaningless and hurtful opinions about a loving family. I've said it before and I'll only say it one more time, _we don't tolerate gossip_. So please leave."

The girl turned heels and almost ran off. Harry relaxed and Ginny smirked, "Nice going, if you didn't do it, I would have."

"Seriously, people nowadays don't understand the concept of keeping their opinions to themselves." Draco rolled his eyes and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione then gave her youngest brother a secret smile, "Ry, Edward Cullen has been staring at you for the last twenty minutes."

The five other Black siblings gave each other knowing glances and secretive smiles. The lithe teen turned and met molten golden; the other boy widened his eyes and looked away. Harry blushed; he wasn't unaware of his own personal preferences. He realized that he liked boys after the disastrous Cho incident and there was nothing wrong with it. In fact, he was probably more attracted to Cedric than Cho.

"You're blushing, mate." Ron chuckled and the light dusting of pink deepened into a fetching crimson. Ginny suddenly frowned and then said, "I need to talk to you guys."

"Here's a good time," Draco said but the redheaded girl shook her head, "No, in private."

The rest of the Black siblings shared a few looks and nodded; they packed their unfinished lunches and left the cafeteria. The auburn haired led her family out of the school and into the bleachers where they resumed their lunch. When they were comfortably settled, the shortest member of the Black family spoke up.

"There's something different about the Cullens, they aren't humans. I can't hear a heartbeat, I don't smell life."

Hermione and Draco furrowed their brows in thoughts, and then the brunette gasped.

"They're vampires."

Draco rubbed their temples, "Great," said the blond, "We escape the Wizarding World only to meet bloodsuckers."

"I knew that they were vampires from the very beginning." Harry's soft voice cut through the discussion. Four pairs of eyes widened comically while Luna smiled.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Hermione, always the mother-hen, inquired lightly.

The boy's calm green eyes soothed the troubled group, "they're harmless."

"Huh?" Ron, as eloquent as usual, raised an eyebrow. Harry chuckled and elaborated, "their eyes are golden."

Hermione suddenly straightened, "Oh! That means that they don't feed on humans, how come I didn't see it?"

"They don't feed on humans?" Ginny cocked her head to a side; Harry nodded and elaborated, "They are, in a sense, vegetarians. They only consume animal blood; it takes a lot of will power and constraint to do so when all of your instincts are screaming at you to indulge in thirst for human blood."

"If they're vegetarians, I'm cool with that. I have nothing against them." Ron relaxed against the seat and finished his pasta. The rest hesitated but nodded eventually. Then Ginny piped up mischievously, "The guy with the bronze hair, Edward, is kind of hot."

Hermione hummed her agreement and even Draco nodded, "He's passable."

The redheaded girl laughed, "Even our very own ice prince thinks so too. They're breathtakingly beautiful; Rosalie Cullen looks like the very picture of Aphrodite."

"Well, the transformation from human to vampire intensifies everything, including looks. The change into a vampire makes an average person stunning and a beautiful person absolutely breathtaking. Their features are actually part of their arsenal of weapons to make them enticing to their prey." Hermione helpfully supplied her family.

The six teenagers had come a long way from being world-weary war veterans to become something resembling normal teenagers. Straight after the defeat of Voldemort during their Sixth Year, they bolted and settled in a property found in Harry's real estate portfolio. They chose this place because it was far, small and near unreachable.

All of the six wanted to be rid of the unwanted responsibilities so forcefully thrust upon them at such a young age. They wanted to live.

So far, it was still alright.

But they didn't count on meeting vampires. Hermione sneaked a sly glance at Harry who was staring at the grey skies. Then the intelligent witch's eyes were met with Luna's pale blues. The blonde witch smile softly and tilted her head to the side, their decision to move here was influenced by Luna. The Seer was asked her choice of place and she merely smiled and said, "You'll go where you need to go."

So they decided to grab a handful of beads and threw it on a world map. They chose the place where the black bead landed on and so three days later, the Blacks found themselves in Forks, America, where the sun only shines a month out of twelve.

The bell rang and the six split. Harry walked to Biology alone, while Hermione and Draco had Calculus BC, Luna had Music Theory, and Ginny and Ron went to European History.

When Harry entered the classroom, there was only one seat left and it was beside Edward Cullen. The British boy recognized the unusual hair. He walked down the aisle to introduce himself to the teacher and got his slip signed.

Then when Harry passed Edward, the other boy suddenly went rigid in his seat. The Cullen stared at Harry again, this time meeting his green eyes with the strangest expression on his face – it was hostile and furious. The slighter boy looked away quickly, feeling his heart drop.

Harry noticed that his eyes were black – coal black, and it reminded the boy painfully of his deceased mentor.

He went to sit by Edward, slightly bewildered by the antagonistic stare the other had just given him. But Harry was resigned, it wasn't the first time that he had gotten a reaction like that.

Harry didn't look up as he set his books on the table and took his seat but he saw Edward's posture change from the corner of his eye. The taller boy was leaning away from him, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelt something bad. Discouraged but not entirely hurt, Harry concentrated on the class.

The class ended after what Harry felt was a lifetime and he noticed sadly that Edward never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from him as possible. Harry also saw that his hand on his left leg was clenched into a tight fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin.

Was he really that repulsive?

At that moment, the bell rang loudly and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose – he was much taller than Harry was, at a towering height of six feet two compared to Harry's five eight – with his back to me and he was out of the door before anyone else was out of their seat.

Tiredly, Harry grabbed his books and left the classroom. The day dragged on and he didn't get to see his siblings because they all had different classes. The final bell rang at last. He walked slowly to the office to return his paperwork. The rain had drifted away but the wind was strong, and colder. Harry unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself.

When he walked into the warm office, Harry almost turned around with the intention of walking back out.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of him. He recognized again that particular shade of bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of Harry's entrance as Harry stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

Harry realized that the Cullen was arguing with the receptionist and couldn't help himself but to think that the vampire's voice was low and attractive. He quickly picked up the gist of the argument: Edward was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another – any other time.

The door opened again and the cold war suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the paper on the desk, swirling Harry's locks around his face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened and he turned slowly to glare. Harry thought that his face was absurdly handsome – with piercing, hate-filled eyes.

"Never mind, then," Edward said hastily in a velvet voice. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." With that, he turned on his heel without another look at Harry and disappeared out of the door. Harry went to the desk and handed the receptionist the signed slip with an air of tired resignation.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally. Harry smiled benignly and lied, "Fine."

She didn't look convinced.

--------------------------------

The room slowly filled as they trickled in from lunch, I leaned back in my chair and waited for the time to pass. God knows how many times I've taken Biology. Again, I wished I was able to sleep.

_Yes!_ Mike Newton thought, turning in his seat to watch the boy enter.

Still, from the place where Harrison Black stood, nothing. It irritated and unnerved me to be unable to hear the thoughts of one person. He came closer, waling down the aisle beside me to get to the teacher's desk. Poor boy; the seat next to me was the only available. Automatically, I cleared what would be his side of the desk, shoving my books into a pile. I doubt he would feel very comfortable there. He was in for a long semester – in this class, at least. Perhaps, though, sitting beside him, I'd be able to flush out his secrets… not that I'd ever needed close proximity before… not that I would find anything worth listening to. Harrison Black walked into the flow of heated hair that blew toward me from the vent.

His scent hit me like a battering ram. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me in that moment.

In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been; no trace of the shreds of humanity I'd managed to cloak myself in remained. I was a predator and he was my pretty. Nothing else existed in the whole world but that truth.

I was a vampire and he had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years.

I hadn't imagined such a scent should exist. If I'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for him. I could imagine the taste...

Thirst burned though my throat like fire. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

I have never felt such a pull to drink someone's blood.

He didn't make it any easier. When he processed the expression on my face, blood flooded his cheeks, turning his skin the most delicious colour I'd ever seen. The scent was a thick haze in my brain. I could barely think through the fog. My thoughts raged, resisting control and incoherent.

Then I saw my face in his luminous green eyes, a face I recognized with little help and plenty of revulsion. The face of the monster in me – the face I'd beaten back with decades of effort and uncompromising discipline. I was disappointed how easily it sprang to the surface. His scent swirled around me and I nearly pounced.

NO!

My hand gripped under the edge of the table as I tried to hold myself in my chair. The wood did not hold as I crushed it with my strength. My left hand curled into a trembling fist and if not for my unbreakable skin, blood would have rushed out ages ago.

If I killed him, I would have to kill the rest of the people in the classroom too. All innocent bystanders: eighteen other children and one man could not be allowed to leave this room after what they would soon witness.

Scenes of how I would dispose of the evidence and the witnesses flickered through my mind's eye like a data projector, of how I would snap their necks cleanly and then return to drain Harry of his blood raced through my head.

More venom pooled into my mouth as my fangs elongated against my will, my right hand covered my mouth instantly. I leaned away from him in revulsion – revolted by the monster aching to take him.

Why did he have to come here? Why did he have to exist? Why did he have to ruin the little peace I had in this non-life of mine? Why did I have to lose everything just because he happened to choose this unlikely town to appear in?

Why had he come here?!

I don't want to be the monster; I can't afford to be that monster! I don't want to kill this roomful of harmless children! I don't want to lose everything I'd gained in a lifetime of sacrifice, pain and denial!

I wouldn't. He can't make me.

The scent was the problem, teasing the monster, taunting the monster. I wished for a fresh breeze of cool air but there wasn't so I held my breath. It wasn't needed for me to survive but it felt unnatural and uncomfortable.

I waited for the hour to pass with me teetering on the brink of my sanity. I flinched at the pain of the burning. I could feel the unjustified hatred burning out of me as I met his gaze, when another rush of blood painted his cheeks crimson, I was nearly undone.

But the bell rang.

I darted from the room and if anyone had been looking at me, they might have suspected something inhuman about the way I moved. I hid in my car and I played a CD of music that usually calmed me.

I clawed my throat as I writhed in hunger. Then I clenched my jaw and inhaled the clean air. It was like washing out the inside of my body from its infection. I was sane again, I could think again and I could fight again. I could fight against what I didn't want to be.

With my mind set, I decided to avoid Harry.

The last hour of school was almost over. I decided to put my new plan into action at once. Better than sitting out here in the parking lot where he might just pass me and ruin my attempt. Once again, I felt a surge of unfounded hatred for the new boy. I hated the fact that he had this unconscious power over, over a vampire who was supposed to be the ultimate predator.

I walked swiftly, a little too quickly, but there was no one to witness my unwarranted show of unnatural speed. The office was empty except for the secretary, the one I wanted to see. She didn't notice my silent entrance as she typed studiously.

"Mrs. Cope."

She had a couple of lustful thoughts about me, I brushed it away mentally as I was already too used to it. Humans can't help themselves but to be themselves. I tried to be as charming as I could in order to achieve my aims.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my schedule," I added a charismatic smile and I heard the tempo of her heart increase.

"Of course, Edward. How can I help?"

"I was wondering if I could move from my biology class to a senior level science. Physics perhaps?"

"Is there a problem with my Mister Banner, Edward?"

"No, no, not at all; it's just that I've already studied this material, so I was wondering whether I could just change my classes."

Apparently this was getting nowhere because I started getting rather snappy but the secretary didn't notice as she continued to make eyes at me. I shuddered inwardly and heard the door open. Samantha Wells walked into the office to place a tardy slip into the basket by the door and hurried out again. A second was all it took for a strong gust of wind to crash into me. A second was also all it took for me to realise why the first person through the door had not interrupted me with his thoughts.

I turned, though I didn't need to do that to make sure. I turned slowly, fighting to control my muscles that rebelled against me. Harry Black stood with his back pressed to the wall beside the door, a piece of paper clutched in his hands. His eyes were wide as he took in my ferocious, inhuman glare.

Suddenly resignation infused the beautiful gem-coloured eyes and then the boy looked away. That reaction cleared my head but I couldn't ignore the smell of his blood that saturated every particle of air in the tiny, hot room. My throat burst into flames again.

I had to leave, to get away from him.

"Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Obviously Missus Cope had seen the change in my face as she shrank back slightly in fear and her inner thoughts reflected her emotions. I spun and launched myself from the room, trying not to feel the warm-blooded heat of the boy's body as I passed within inches of it.

On my way back to the house, I realised that I had to leave. I had to leave Forks to calm myself and recollect the shattered fragments of my control. I had to do it for the sake of his life, for the sake of my family, for the sake of my race's secret and…

For the sake of my sanity.

--------------------------------

I know I paraphrased towards the end of the chapter but I did it only to help bring out the story, to set the tone and place. I did change things a little here and there. It's a one time thing to take such a large chunk. Hope you guys enjoy it.

My other stories are not abandoned but I do not have the time to update them right now. I only have 5 more weeks of high school to go before I can write freely again. Please bear with the lack of updates, I apologize for it. See you all in about 6 weeks!

Until next time,  
Lex.


	2. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(Dated 17th August 2009)

I've been feeling uninspired lately, so I've decided to change my pen name and put everything on hold except A Second Chance. I've also been affected by the coming transition to university and fear that I might have not enough time to update as regularly as possible. I need to revamp everything because of a slight change in style and maybe some stories will be deleted because I really don't have the time or the inspiration to carry on, but we shall see.

So far I've decided to rewriting Black Lord's Rising, On the Edge of War, Sweet Enigma, Constantine's Heir, Era of Revolution and Hellhound. I have left these stories alone for too long and so I've lost the train of plot and the excitement that came along with writing new chapters.

I apologize if this decision causes anyone disappointment but it must be done.

On the other hand, this will most probably make my stories better. So please bear with me and I hope everything will turn out for the best.

Yours Sincerely,

Lex, now Obsidian. Snake and formerly Just. a . Slytherin

(P.S: This author's note will be deleted soon.)


End file.
